A Bump Into the Trickster
by BloodyRosie
Summary: Sam wants to know where her dad and brother go when they leave her with a babysitter. now they are going to be heading home but there's one problem, they have a car and little sam is on foot.  will their prey help her? female Sam and Loki


**I want to quickly say two things  
><strong>**1.) i own neither sam nor loki - i thus make no money - don't sue me please, i got no money, everything of any real value belongs to my parents(please don't sue them either)  
>2.) also i don't know why but i like writing sam as a girl so don't ask me why for i don't know myself<strong>

"Sam, are you asleep?" the babysitter asked. "Oh well, that just makes my job easier."

* * *

><p>"It's the end of the line, Trickster," John said as he and Dean trapped the man. The only way out was to run up stairs, which was a dead end.<p>

Dean lunged at him, staking the Trickster from behind. Laughing, the image of the Trickster vanished.

* * *

><p>"So this is where they went," Sam said to herself. Peering in the window, Sam saw the frustrated pair, her brother and Dad, headed to the door. "I gotta go!" Sam ran down the street to the "home."<p>

Turning the corner, Sam ran into something hard. "Ouff!" it said as Sam fell to the ground.

"Sorry!" Sam tried to get up and run but the person grabbed her arm and hid them both in the darkness of the ally as an Impala went by. Tears started down Sam's face at the realization that they were headed home, and going to see that she was gone.

"Oh, kid, you okay? Not hurt? Want some candy?" the shorter than average man with chocolate caramel hair asked.

"Daddy said I shouldn't talk to strangers," Sam answered softly through her tears.

"Okay then, I'm Loki, what's your name?" the man then asked, trying to suppress a smile.

"I'm Samantha Winchester, but only Daddy calls me that when he's mad, like when he sees I'm not home," Sam answered then broke into tears.

"Sammy…" Loki begins.

"Sam," Sam corrected. Only her brother called her Sammy, and she didn't like it.

"Sam, that was your dad that just passed wasn't it?" he ventured. Nodding, Sam wiped her tears and snot away with her arm. Taking out a piece of Jolly Rancher from nowhere, Loki gave it to Sam. Accepting, she popped it into her mouth, the sweetness tickling every taste bud. After a short moment of intense thinking on Loki's part, he decided to risk it. "What if I could get you home before your dad and brother," he sighed.

Sam's face lit up. She failed to realize that not once had she mentioned her brother, nor that her dad was with someone. "Really! Would Loki really help me?" Then doubt filled her, the Jolly Rancher changing sides of her mouth. "How?"

"A little pagan magic, but I need your help, okay? Can you picture your bedroom? Just imagine being in it," Loki instructed.

Closing her eyes, Sam pictured her bedroom. Her bed was against the wall in front of the window, with her teddy and blanky on top of it. Loki snapped his fingers and whispered softly, "Okay."

Gasping the room lit up for a brief moment as the headlights on the Impala shined through. Sam has just gotten home right before her father. "Thank you Loki!" She squealed, hugging the man tightly.

"Well, don't tell any one I helped you okay. I have a reputation to uphold," Loki laughed as he was about to snap his fingers once more.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" Sam asked.

After a brief moment of thought, Loki answered, "Sure, just call my name whenever you want to see me." Then he snapped his fingers as the door opened.

"Sam? I thought you were asleep." John asked. Sam was still half hidden in the shadows, so he couldn't see the remains of the crying.

"Oh, um, I was," Sam answered, getting back under the covers and resting her head.

"Well good night," John left.

Sam smiled. It had been a good night filled with exploring, candy, and the meeting of a new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>okay everyone<strong>

**just a little thing since i love this couple **

**if anyone wants more than review and u shall recive**

**like ask and u shall recieve but in this case it's review**

**i have writen(not typed!) a little more if any on really wants it**

**also**

**every review makes me feel special and love u**

**thankyou for reading my work**

**smile!**


End file.
